


You Still Get My Heart Racing

by princess_hazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Dance, M/M, No Smut, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, honestly its sickening, lots of crying as well, lots of fluff like so much its sickening, lots of speeches, the ziam is very minimal its just briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_hazza/pseuds/princess_hazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis felt the smile on his own face grow wider when their eyes met. It was like everything was going in slow motion and the rest of the world was a blur around them. Blue eyes met green from across the aisle and Louis knew in that moment he didn't need to worry anymore. He knew that his forever was walking right towards him. He knew that what Liam said was right. This was the beginning of his life.</p>
<p>or. a cute wedding fic au with vows, flashbacks, cake and their own little bit of forever and always.</p>
<p>Title from - Never Stop by Safetysuit</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Still Get My Heart Racing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wrote this sickeningly sweet wedding fic because all the wedding talk inspired me. It was supposed to be a drabble and yet here we are at 10k, and tbh I'm not sorry. 
> 
> The song Never Stop is a slowed down version of the original (thank you Carissa!) 
> 
> I want to thank Lex for dealing with my teasing and the pain. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes or anything and I hope you like it!!

“Louis I swear, if you don’t sit down and calm the fuck down, I will force you.”

“How can I be calm Liam? Do you not even realise? I’m getting married today, Liam. Married. What if it all goes wrong, what if he walks out? What he changes his mind Liam? I can’t handle it if he leaves.”

“Louis, do you seriously think he would do that? He loves you, anyone could see that. He hasn’t shut up about this wedding for months now, been nonstop planning. He had to cut down his vows because he went on for an entire page just about your fucking ankles. Please, just sit down yeah?” Louis looked lost and defeated in the middle of the small room where he and Liam where sat. He’s been feeling on edge ever since he said goodbye to Harry a couple days ago.

“ _Lou, we can’t see eachother before the wedding! It’s bad luck!”_

_“I thought that was just about the bride, you know, can’t see the bride? And last I checked, neither of us are brides.”_

_“Well, I’m changing it. I’ll see you on our wedding day.”_

All Louis had was the look of joy in Harry’s eyes and the kiss he planted on his cheek before he climbed into Anne’s car and drove away from their flat. He was worried that Harry was gone and that he wouldn’t know, but Liam just kept telling him he was stupid.

“Just breathe mate. You’ll be fine alright, you got ten minutes before you have to be out there, you think you can try and not sweat out your suit from pacing? Your mum wouldn’t be happy. And I don’t think Lottie will be pleased, considering she spent all that time on your hair.” Louis winced as he pulled his hair back from his hair, and tried to tame it back down to how Lottie had styled it.

He sat there, focusing on his breathing, ignoring Liam who was playing geometry dash on his phone. In, out. In, out. Simple. In. Out. He felt his eyelids close and he felt himself slip into a peaceful sleep for just a short while.

...

“Oh my God, we haven’t been here in ages Lou.” Louis smiled at his boyfriend who was looking up at the sign to the restaurant. Today was there three year anniversary, and he wanted to make it a very special one. One that Harry would never forget. Louis linked their fingers together and squeezed, before pulling him inside. They were met by an old woman with her hair in a bun, an apron round her waist and a pen tucked behind her ear.

“Hello loves. Welcome to our lovely slice of Italy. I’m Isabella, and I’ll be your server tonight.”

“Hiya, I have a reservation under Tomlinson.” The woman checked the reservation book and beckoned for them to follow her. Louis had to practically drag Harry to their table as he kept being distracted by all the paintings that were on the wall. Their table was near the back, so they had a bit of privacy and it was close to the heater, which Harry loved.

“I’ll bring over some water and the free breadsticks and I’ll leave you two to decide what it is you’re wanting.” As Isabella walked away, Louis grabbed the menu out of Harry’s hands.

“Heeeeey. What was that for?”Harry leant across the table, trying to get his menu back off of Louis.

“I was thinking we could get the chef’s choice. You know like we did the first time we came here?”

“Louis Tomlinson, are you trying to recreate our first date?” Harry smirked in Louis’ direction as Louis was shaking his head.

“No, not recreating, because you would have a red wine stain on your shirt by now.” Louis laughed as Harry’s cheeks reddened. On their very first date when they came here, Harry was so nervous that he had arrived early and then chocked on his drink, spilling it down his shirt when he seen Louis walk into the restaurant.

“It’s not my fault you look drop dead gorgeous.”

“And I suppose that it’s my fault then?”                Harry was about to retaliate when Isabella returned asking what they wanted. Louis ordered the chefs special and a red wine for the both of them and then turned back to Harry who was stuffing a breadstick into his mouth.

“Hungry are we?”

“Well, I’ve been a little preoccupied today. Someone wouldn’t let me leave the bedroom today.” Louis winked at Harry, loving the blush that kept creeping up on Harry’s cheeks. He reached over to hold Harry’s hand in his, absentmindedly stroking his fingers with his thumb. They did this often, like they were in their own little world. They would just look into each other’s eyes, with a smile on their face. They wouldn’t say a word, but looking at each other it was like they were writing novels just about their eyes.

They were broken out of their little bubble when Isabella came over with their food and another server placed two glasses of wine in front of them, leaving the two of them to their food. They mindlessly chatted while they were eating, Harry occasionally leaning over and taking some of Louis’ food even though they had the same thing. But Louis didn’t care, it was endearing.

After about forty five minutes they had finished their dinner and their desert. Louis was staring at Harry who was talking about something that Louis couldn’t recall if you asked him. He was a bit too occupied by something else. Harry must have asked him a question because he gave him that look that said _I know you’re not listening to me, don’t try and lie._

“Sorry, love.”

“Lou, you alright? You seem distracted.”

“Well, honestly I am. Had something on me mind for a while.”

“What is it? Lou, is everything alright?” Louis could see the panic in Harry’s eyes and sat up to grab on to his hands and hold them in his own.

“Everything is perfect Haz. It always is with you. You know you have made my life the best it could ever be as soon as I met you and if I could go back and do it all again, I would. Just to relive every moment with you Haz, would be the best thing. But I can’t go back so I guess we’ll just have to make new memories won’t we?”

“Lou. What are you-“

“I’m saying that I love you. And that I wanna spend my life with you.” Harry’s eyes widened as Louis got up from his seat and bent down on one knee still holding onto Harry’s left hand. Harry’s right hand lay limp in his lap as his eyes searched Louis’ face as if to say _are you actually doing this to me?_

“Harry, you are the most amazing person that I have had the pleasure of knowing. And I don’t know what I did to deserve you but, fuck; I am so glad that I did. I love you, with my entire being. All that I am is just love for you. And I wanted to make this a day you would never forget. And I don’t think I can go any longer trying to hold this all in.

“You are beautiful, gorgeous, and funny, you’re a bit of a klutz, a huge ass nerd, a bit of a health freak if I do say so meself. And I could go on all night but me knee is starting to cramp up, and I’m sure the restaurant wouldn’t appreciate it so.” Louis coughed before pulling out a velvet box and opening it, revealing a silver band with the word _Always_ engraved on the inside.

“Harry Styles, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?” Harry stared at Louis with tears falling down his cheek and his mouth agape. His mouth was too dry to speak but that wouldn’t stop him, not at a time like this.

“Yes. A million times, yes.” Louis’ face broke out into a huge grin as he took the ring from the box and slipped it onto his finger, kissing his knuckles. A sob escaped Harry’s lips and Louis pulled him in for a kiss. Their foreheads were pressed together, tears down their face, and their eyes locked onto eachother. And they knew it that moment they truly were for always.

...

“Louis? Lou, wake up, it’s time to go.” Louis felt a strong hand on his shoulder shaking him. His eyes fluttered open as Liam’s face came into his vision. It took him a moment to realise he had fallen asleep, which was probably good for him. It also took him a while to realise that it was his wedding day, which is when he started to panic again.

“Oh fuck. I don’t think I can do this.”

“Louis, I do not have time to try and calm you down gently okay? Guests are out there, you need to be at that alter within the next 5 minutes so your fiancée can walk down that fucking aisle to see you and you two can finally get fucking married. I will be damned if I let you get away on my watch okay? You are getting married today Tomlinson, you will not disappoint Harry. Got it? Okay then, let’s go and get you fucking married.” Louis’ mouth dropped open as Liam yanked him to his feet and pulled him by his wrist towards the hall.

Once they got to the doors that would lead them into the hall, Liam stopped and turned round and started to fix Louis’ tie. He didn’t say anything but instead just grabbed Louis’ face and looked him in the eye, calming him in the weird way that he does. Louis’ frantic breathes slowed down. He closed his eyes and thought to himself how this would be the best day of his life, and that this was just a temporary feeling for him.

“Now, I’ll be by your side once I’ve walked down with Gemma, okay? You’ll be fine, don’t over think this. I love you man, now go start the beginning of your life.” Louis pulled Liam in for a hug before he could get away. Liam pulled back and smiled at him before walking away. He stared at the doors that held the hall and all of their friends and family. He felt a hand on the middle of his shoulders and he turned round to see his mum.

“I’ll walk in with you baby. When the music starts we’ll go in, I already had a talk with everyone else. I’ll be damned if I don’t get to walk my first baby down the aisle. Even if it isn’t the actual aisle, I’ll still be walking you.”

“I love you mum, thank you.”

“Of course.” Jay linked her arm through Louis’ and after three deep breathes the music started.

The doors opened and Louis and Jay walked the short path towards the alter. Louis decided to look straight ahead and not look at the guests, because he knew once he did, he would break, and he can’t do that. It’s just nerves. They both made it to the alter and Louis stopped just in front of the minister. Jay pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek and walked over to her seat with the rest of his sisters.

The doors at the back of the hall opened and he could see Liam and Gemma start to make their way down. Liam was giving him that look again and Gemma was giving him a look that said _if you walk out on my brother I will kill you_. Liam and Gemma separated to stand at their respected sides as Niall and Lottie walked down. Harry and Louis decided to have a best man and a maid of honour each. _It’s not exactly your normal wedding_ Harry had told him. Once Lottie and Niall reached the top, Lottie went to stand next to Liam and Niall stood next to Gemma.

It was then that the music changed. And for the first time Louis wasn’t focused on his nerves. He didn’t even see anyone else in the room. All he could see was the man that he fell in love with many years ago. His hair was long and flowing, almost in an angelic sort of way. The smile on his lips was so wide; Louis was actually worried his face would crack. They both had on matching dark blue suits, the only difference being their ties. Louis’ had anchors on it; Harry’s sporting a more floral design.

Louis felt the smile on his own face grow wider when their eyes met. It was like everything was going in slow motion and the rest of the world was a blur around them. Blue eyes met green from across the aisle and Louis knew in that moment he didn’t need to worry anymore. He knew that his forever was walking right towards him. He knew that what Liam said was right. This was the beginning of his life.

Their eyes never once left each other’s until Anne pulled Harry down into a hug. With tears in her eyes she walked over to where Jay was sitting, both their mums already in tears. Harry walked the final steps towards Louis. He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help himself as he pulled Harry in for a hug whispering a soft _I love you_ in his ear before pulling back and held onto his hands as the minister started the ceremony.

Louis wasn’t really paying much attention to what was happening; too captivated by Harry and by the looks of it, Harry was doing the same. They could have an entire conversation just by looking at each other, their eyes telling all. It wasn’t until there was a silence in the hall when they both broke eye contact, looking slightly confused.

“Man, time for vows.” Liam whispered in his ears, rolling his eyes at Louis’ ignorance.

“Oh! Okay, ha, sorry. Just Harry looks... breathtaking.”

“You’re in love, we get it.” Gemma said causing the hall to burst out laughing. Harry had a blush on his cheeks as he tried to stifle a laugh. Louis gave Gemma his best _shut up_ look which proved difficult when his eyes just screamed fond. He cleared his throat as he looked at Harry before starting his vows.

“These past 24 hours have been torture; I don’t think there has been a moment when we haven’t been apart voluntarily. Ever since that first date, when I seen this lanky guy with a red wine stain down his white shirt and the look of terror in his eyes, I knew I wanted to see you again. I hadn’t even spoken to you, but I knew. Every day I thank God for Liam and Niall setting us up. I love every little thing about you. The way your face lights up when you get an answer right when we watch quiz shows, or the way your face literally crumples up when you laugh.

“I love how I got to watch you grow into the person you are. These past four years have honestly been the best of my life. I didn’t even think we would have a successful first date let alone us getting married here today. From the first date, to moving in together, to getting tattoos, to proposing, everyday right up to today has been the best. Every single moment with you is filled in my mind because they all mean everything to me.

“I never thought I would love someone as much as I love you. I’ve found love, friendship, trust, happiness, a home in you. You are my home Harry, and I promise with every fibre of my body to love you. Forever and always. I can’t imagine my life without you. And when I’m with you nothing else matters. It’s just you and me against the world. And know we get to do that with a marriage certificate binding us together. I love you, you are my always.

“So today I vow to you to always be there by your side when you need me. I vow to be your friend and to be your home, to be your home away from home. I vow to love you till the end of time. I vow to be your forever and I vow to never make you feel unloved or to feel like you don’t belong because you are the most amazing person in the world Harry. And I love you more than anything and I promise, I vow to be your everything and more. I love you Harry Styles.”

Louis’ voice cracked as a tear fell down his cheek. Harry wasn’t any better. His cheeks were tear-stained and his eyes held only love. Louis could hear his mum crying and could see Niall tearing up in the corner of his vision.

Harry breathed in a shaky breathe and wiped his face clear of tears before using his thumb to wipe under Louis’ eye, leaving his hand to rest on his cheek. Harry searched Louis’ eyes trying to express how much he loved him. He pulled back and took one last breath before he started to speak.

“Wow. I knew I was going to cry today but I didn’t realise it would be so soon, I thought I was stronger but I guess I’m just a sap. I don’t even think I can put into words how much I love you. Don’t think we have time. Niall already made me cut out a chunk about your ankles. Though I think you would have loved it, but I guess we’ll never know. You are the most beautiful human I have ever known, inside and out.

“On our first date when I choked on my wine and spilt it down me, that was when I knew you were beautiful. And then when we actually got to talking and you told me about your family, that was when I knew you were beautiful on the inside. You have the kindest soul and how I got blessed enough to be able to be with you, I will never know, but I thank my lucky stars everyday for it. I’ve never known love like this, and I wouldn’t change a second of it.

“You make me feel safe and loved. You show me what it is to be myself and that is just one of the many, many reasons why I love you. I never want to be without you, because from now on we are a team. I get to walk down the street knowing you really are mine. Every moment we have had together has been the best I could have ever dreamed of. I love you so much Louis, and I promise to be your always. As long as I get to have you as my forever.

“I vow to you Louis Tomlinson, to love every part of you, all the good and all the bad, to love your flaws because they make you who you are. I vow to do anything in my power to make you happy, if you want a star from the sky, I will get on a rocket and get it for you. I vow to be there, to hold you, to cherish everything we have. I vow to make our lives the best they can be. I vow to be your partner and your friend. And Louis Tomlinson, I love you.” Louis was in tears, he was biting his lip trying not to sob out loud. Harry’s faced mirrored his. He could hear small sobs from behind him, and he could hear both their mums full on sobbing.

Louis pulled Harry in again and they both stood there, wrapped up in eachother. They both swayed a little together before they heard the minister cough. They quickly pulled back letting the minister continue with the ceremony. Louis looked towards Harry and signed _I love you_ to him. Another tear fell down Harry’s cheek as he signed it back to Louis.

“Now the rings.” They both turned round to get the rings off of their best men. They repeated the usual speech after the minister before they slid the rings onto each other’s ring fingers. They linked their fingers together as the minister finished off the rest of the ceremony.

“Do you, Louis Tomlinson, take Harry Styles to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Harry Styles, take Louis Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss. Everyone, the Tomlinson-Styles’!”

The hall erupted into cheers as Louis reached forward, pulling Harry towards him and their lips meeting in the middle. Harry’s hands found their way round Louis’ waist as Louis’ cradled his cheeks, keeping him against his lips. Their kiss tasted of tears, but neither of them cared. They pulled back and leant their heads against the others. Tears filled their eyes as they looked into their future.

After they had moved apart and had signed their marriage certificate, they went outside to be met by a shower of confetti and cheering. Smiles painted both of their faces and they let their family come over and hug them. They got through the photos outside of the hall with all the family and guests before they walked through yet another shower of confetti before climbing into their car.

“I don’t think I have ever cried so hard in my life.”

“It was definitely worth it, Mr. Louis Tomlinson-Styles.” Louis looked towards Harry and grinned, pulling him in closer by his hand.

“I love the way that sounds, Mr. Harry Tomlinson-Styles.”

“I love you.” Louis’ face softened as he pulled Harry in by the neck. He pressed their lips together and revelled in this moment with his husband. _Husband._

“God, I love you too. So much.”

...

The car they were in drove to the hotel where they were holding the reception the longest way possible to give their guests a chance to get there first. The newlywed couple were pressed side to side in the back of the car, whispering and giggling to eachother. Louis reached over to grab Harry’s left hand and ran his thumb over the ring. To anyone else they looked like just plain silver wedding band but if you looked closer you would see the infinity sign engraved onto the ring. Louis smiled as Harry rested his head on his shoulder as they revelled in the fact that they were really, truly married.

The driver gave them a warning when they were two minutes from the hotel. The pair straightened up as they saw the wedding party all stood outside, some cheering while a small group were chatting while having their cigarettes. The car pulled up to the pavement and Louis opened the door and stepped out, holding his hand out for Harry. Once they were both out of the car their mums were on them, pulling them into hugs.

“Oh baby! I’m so proud of you! You were so panicked earlier but Ii told you it would be okay! And your vows, I don’t think I cried that hard at my own wedding, they were truly beautiful.” Anne was squishing Harry’s cheeks while she kept gushing more and more over the ceremony.

“Wait, you were freaking out too?” Louis turned from his own mothers grabbing hands to face Harry.

“What do you mean ‘too’? Were you freaking out?” Harry looked at him with an expression of relief and shock.

“Well duh! It was the biggest thing to ever happen in our lives, I was practically shitting meself!”

“Louis! I do not care if it’s your wedding day, mind your language!” Louis rolled his eyes as they made their way through the crowds of people towards the entrance. Family and friends congratulated the couple and followed behind them once they had passed. The manager of the hotel met them inside the hotel with a waiter who had two glasses of champagne for Louis and Harry, which they were quick to take.

“Hello Mr and Mr Tomlinson-Styles! Congratulations to the both of you. The main hall is ready and set up for your meals and speeches. The reception starts in 2 and a half hours correct? We would love it if you would all be done in two hours to set up the hall for the guests. The waiters are ready to hand out the starters for when you are done. And again congrats, I hope you have a wonderful life ahead of you.” Louis and Harry nodded their thanks and started to make their way to the hall with everyone behind them.

Their hands were swinging behind them as they walked with huge smiles on their faces. They made their way to the main table and watched as the other guests filled in and found their places. On their table were the best men, maids of honour and their parents. The meals passed quickly over mindless chatter and really good wine that Harry had picked out. Once their dessert was finished, Niall stood up and cleared his throat, getting the attention of the whole hall.

“Hello! I’m Niall, Harry’s best man, for those that haven’t had the pleasure of getting to know me. Shocking I know I know. But anyway, this unfortunately isn’t about me, but the lovely couple that are next to me. I first met Harry when we were in secondary school. I’d just moved from Ireland and the first words he said to me were _I’ve always wanted to meet a leprechaun._ In retrospect, I should’ve slapped him but instead I took pity on him, and since then we have been the best of mates.

“When we got to University, I made friends with Zayn and through him met his boyfriend Liam. And one day at lunch while I was waiting for Harry, Liam told me about his friend who would not stop moping about not having a boyfriend. And I was like _holy shit man, Harry is even worse; I told him if he don’t shut up I would date him!_ Then Zayn the genius that he is said _hey why don’t we set them up!_

“So we planned it, and it wasn’t hard to get them to agree since they were desperate fu- oop! Better not swear haha! Since that first day, they were joined at the hip, and honestly it feels like we’ve been watching the most beautiful love story to ever exist and to be a part of it has been truly amazing. These two are the most sickeningly sweet couple to grace this earth, but that’s who they are.  So let’s raise our glasses high, to the best love story ever. To Louis and Harry!” The hall all repeated after Niall and raised their glasses. Niall reached down and pulled the two of them into a big bear hug, nearly toppling them over. As Niall sat down Liam stood up and straightened out his suit.

“Well, I guess it’s my turn! I’m Liam; I’m Louis’ best man and boyfriend to Zayn here, who was mentioned by Niall.” Liam put his hand on Zayn’s shoulder as he waved. “So you heard the back story to these two, so I won’t repeat it. I first met Louis at a footie club in our town. I had the ball and he didn’t seem to like that so he tackled me. How we became friends I will never know. We went through loads together yet when we got to University believe me; I was ready to kill him.

“Every day was _Liaaaam why don’t I have a boyfriend!! Liaaam how come you get a man and I don’t! Liaaaaam I want a boyfriend!!_ Hearing that for month’s straight would make you want to rip your ears off. Then when we all decided to set them up he was so happy that he actually bought us dinner and then sung nearly the entirety of the High School Musical soundtrack while dancing on the coffee table. Don’t shake your head mate you know you did, Zayn was there as well, you can’t deny it.

“So yeah, I’ll ease on the embarrassing stories for now, but I really wish the best for you two. I’ve seen you through your ups and your downs. I know you two can fight your way through anything. You are the definition of love in all kinds of forms. I can’t wait to get to witness you start the beginning of your lives together, to start a family and to fall in love every day like I know you do. I love you both; I wish you all the best. To Louis and Harry Tomlinson-Styles!” Yet again everyone cheered for them, raising their glasses and clapping.

“Just you wait till you two get married, I’m bringing out all the embarrassing stories. Really Liam? Of all the stories you _had_ to bring up the High School Musical one, thanks.” Liam and Zayn laughed as Louis leaned into Harry’s side. Both their mother’s stood up together and started a small speech for the both of them.

“Our little boys are all grown up now and it’s the most beautiful thing.” Jay started the speech, her and Anne taking turns.

“We’ve seen them grow separately into young adults, then grow together into the men that they are.”

“We got to see them fall in love, more and more every day.”

“We got to experience the excitement of first true love all over again through them.”

“Harry, I want to thank you for making my boy the happiest he has ever been. I want to thank you for loving him and for always being there. I want to thank you for coming into our lives.”

“Louis, I want to thank you for making my baby smile and laugh every day. I want to thank you for not giving up on you two. I want to thank you for making our lives be the best they are.”

“To Louis and Harry, our little boys who fell in love.” They finished off the speech in unison. They were both in tears as they finished. Louis and Harry both got up to hug their mums in a group hug. The hall all cheered as the four of them broke apart wiping at the tears in their eyes. A cough came from the back of the hall where Gemma and Lottie were stood. Behind them was a screen with a projector. The two of them both had microphones in their hand and mischievous smiles on their faces. Gemma waited until everyone was seated and quiet before she started.

 “Now, it wouldn’t be a proper Styles and Tomlinson event without embarrassing pictures and stories. We let the best men have their emotional speeches and we took over the photo albums and have compiled a decent collection of pictures all with amazing stories behind them.” Lottie pressed a button on the remote in her hand. Two separate pictures of the two of them came on the screen. Lottie lifted the microphone to her mouth and started to explain the pictures.

“Here we see the lovely couple before their first date. When Louis called home to tell mum he had a date, she dragged me out to the Uni he was at and made a huge fuss over it.”

...

“Mum, it’s just a date; I’ve been on plenty of dates before.”

“Yes but they were all with girls Louis, this is your first one with a boy, I want to be here for it. Now shush, we have to make sure you look amazing for him.”

They spent the day deciding on what Louis should wear. Then spent two hours making sure he was washed and dressed. Just as he was about to leave, Jay stopped him.

“Nuh-uh let me have a look.” Louis sighed as he stood his back against the wall as his mother and sister scrutinised his outfit. He had on his tightest black jeans that were rolled up at the bottom revealing his ankles. He had black Vans on his feet and a blue button up shirt with short sleeves. His hair was styled to look fluffy and spiky. It was swept across his forehead in a fringe so he wouldn’t have to worry about keeping a quiff in place.

“Oh baby, you look gorgeous! Let me take a picture.”

“Mum, I’m going to be late; I don’t want the guy to think I ditched him!”

“Oh it’s just one picture! What’s his name again?” Jay pulled out her phone and quickly snapped a picture of Louis.

“Harry. Liam said he’s tall and got curly hair. That’s all he would tell me.”

“Oh tall, very nice! Good luck baby, text me later and let me know how it goes.”

“Of course mum.”

...

“Now that half of the story is that embarrassing. But wait until you hear what Harry put us through that day. He called us up in the morning panicking, practically ordering that we get there and that it was an emergency. So obviously, me and mum jump in the car and get to the Uni. But the urgency wasn’t what we quite expected it to be.”

...

“Harry, what is the problem?” Anne said in a panicked tone, walking into the dorm as soon as Harry opened the door.

“I have a date tonight an-“Harry was cut off by Gemma bursting out with laughter.

“A date! You dragged us all the way out here because of a date? God Harry you had me panicked.”

“Aw mum, would you really expect anything less from Haz? If it was an actual problem he would be fine, but a date? Oh Lordy no, hell has opened up and the earth is crumbling.” Gemma took a look at Harry’s still panicked face and burst out laughing again.

“Don’t laugh, Niall set me up on a blind date with his mate’s friend and I’m really worried! What if he doesn’t like me? What if he’s an asshole? What if he doesn’t like what I’m wearing? Oh my God. What am I going to wear?!” Harry’s eyes got wider the more he panicked which just made Gemma laugh even more.

“Okay, baby, calm down first. We’ll figure out what you’re going to wear, you’ll get ready, then you’ll put a movie on and when it finishes you’ll go okay? It will be fine, if he’s an ass then just leave, but I don’t think Niall would set you up on a date with someone that isn’t nice.” Harry nodded his head and followed his mum to his small closet.

The three of them rummaged through Harry’s closet pulling out nearly all his clothes. It took them a while but they finally picked something. A white baggy shirt, black skinny jeans and his brown boots. After he was washed and dressed his mum made him stand by the door so she could take a picture. This was his first proper date with a guy so his mum didn’t blame him for being panicked.

“So what do you know about him?”

“His name is Louis. Apparently he’s quite short, really sassy, and in Niall’s words _he’s got an arse that could conquer islands._ ” Harry laughed at that last part. Ever since Niall told him he’s been intrigued though, to see if his ass really can conquer islands.

“Sounds like just your type Haz.” Gemma laughed, ruffling his hair.

“We have to go, but just be yourself, yeah? Text me after and let me know okay?” Harry nodded as he walked his mum and sister out and down to their car, still looking mildly panicked as he waved them goodbye.

...

“When I got the call from Harry that night saying that he managed to choke on his wine, ruining his shirt because _Gem, he literally looks like a really hot version of Peter Pan, holy fuck_ I laughed even harder than I had earlier in the day.” Harry buried his head in his hands as the rest of the guests laughed at Harry’s misfortune.

“Yeah, when Louis told me about their first date, I couldn’t believe that he was considering going on another date with him. But of course they went on a second, then a third, then many more after. It went by really quickly and we all as separate families invited the other in. Then it was their one year anniversary, which is a pretty big milestone.” Lottie pressed the button on her remote as the two of them spoke, going through a slideshow of pictures of the couple together through their first year, before she stopped on a picture of them on their anniversary.

“Harry had never been in a relationship that lasted a couple of months, so to get to a year was a pretty big deal for him. He wanted them to do something special, something romantic. Made me sit down with him over Skype to plan their special night.”

“Little did he know though, that Louis had already planned something, something that was the complete opposite to wait Harry was planning.”

...

“Lou, where we going?”

“Ah, young Harry, it’s a surprise innit.” Harry groaned as he let his head hit against the car seat. They had been travelling for what felt like hours and he was getting impatient. Finally, Louis turned off at the motorway and after another twenty minutes they pulled up outside of Laser Quest.

“We’re here!” Louis cheered, bouncing in his seat. He turned to look at Harry whose expression resembled shock and mild disbelief.

“Laser Quest.”

“Yeah! Aren’t you excited?”

“Let me get this straight, for our one year anniversary, which by the way, is the longest I’ve ever been with _anyone_ and you brought us to Laser Quest?” Louis’ face fell as he looked at the disappointment in Harry’s eyes.

“Well yeah, I thought, you know, why should we be like any other couple, why not do something fun you know? And hey, trust me yeah, I have something else planned. Now come on, we’ll be late!” Louis jumped out of the car, not waiting for Harry’s reply. Harry sighed as he climbed out of the car and followed after Louis.

Once they were in the building and had their jackets on and had their laser guns, Harry decided to just trust him and have some fun. They ran around as a team, scoring as many points as they could, Louis being over dramatic and pretending to be spy agent or ninja.

Once they had finished, Harry couldn’t deny that he had fun, but it was still slightly disappointing to not get something a bit more special like he had been planning. Louis grabbed his hand and pulled him close to him, resting his other hand on his cheeking, leaving Harry with no choice but to look at him.

“Hey, I told you to trust me, yeah? I have something else; we just gotta go back to the dorms. I promise you, okay?” Harry seen in his eyes that he wasn’t lying and nodded with a small smile on his face. Louis grinned as he moved forward, pressing his lips to Harry’s. Harry instantly melted into the kiss, their lips moving together with ease. Louis pulled back before things got too heated, seeing as they were in public. They made their way back to the car and made their journey back to the Uni.

After another hour and a half they finally pulled up outside of Louis’ dorm building. Louis silently led them up the stairs to his room, ignoring all questions that Harry was asking. When they got to his room he stopped outside the door, bringing a finger up to his lips. Harry copied his motion, nodding silently. Louis quickly pecked him on the lips then opened the door.

Inside the room was a fold out table that had a cover over it. On the table were a couple of candles and a few Chinese takeout boxes. Harry’s mouth dropped open, eyes taking in the room. On the walls were all the pictures they had taken together and sticky notes with things they had said to eachother. Harry spun round to Louis, his mouth opening and closing trying to find words to say.

“I know it’s not the most extravagant meal, but I think it’s perfect for us. After we’ve eaten we can watch Grease, yeah? Gotta thank Li, Zayn and Niall for setting this up for me. And Gemma for trying to get you not to bother planning anything. So, do you like it?” Harry didn’t say anything but surged forward, kissing Louis deeply, and trying to convey his emotions. He knew in that moment, him and Louis, they might not be perfect, but they were perfect for each other.

...

“Thanks to Liam for snapping this picture of them.” The picture was of them snuggled up under a blanket. They had fallen asleep while watching Grease that night and Liam must of came back and snapped a picture of them.

“After their first anniversary together, Louis had finished Uni and bought a flat nearby so he could still see him. They were attached at the hip but Louis still felt like Harry was too far away. So after a record breaking two weeks of living alone, Louis finally asked Harry to move in with him.” Lottie’s voice was laced with sarcasm as Louis stuck his middle finger up at her from across the room.

“Harry was quick to accept. The flat was close enough for his last year at Uni; he wouldn’t have to pay for the overpriced rent of the dorms anymore. Plus, he got to move in with the man he loved. But then came the actual moving in.”

...

“Harry you cannot take the desk with you, it’s the Uni’s property, it came with the room.”

“Yeah but I need one!”

“Then buy one, don’t steal it.” Harry had enlisted his mum and sister to help him pack, even though he had very minimal stuff. They had packed all his clothes and study books. They’d packed his bedding and the very minimal amount of dishes he had. They were about to leave when Harry started moaning about wanting to take the desk.

Anne put the box that was in her hands into Zayn’s and walked over to Harry. She grabbed his ear and practically pulled him out of his dorm. They packed the car and made their way to Harry’s new flat he would be sharing with Louis. It only took them a few hours to unpack and put everything in its rightful place. Once everyone had left and it was just Louis and Harry.

“Home sweet home!” Harry giggled and moved over to hug Louis. “This is a new chapter in our lives Haz. It’s just me and you, yeah? It’s gonna be great. I get to wake up to you every day. Come home to you every day. Every day it’s gonna be just us. It might not feel like it right now, but I promise you Haz, we’re gonna make this place feel like home.”

“I can’t wait to spend every day with you. I know we haven’t really been together that long but this feels right, this feels like it.” Harry pressed his forehead to Louis’, the two of them still slightly swaying together.

“The start of forever.”

“And always.”

...

“The entire day felt like a big mess, but when Harry told mum that night the loving moment him and Louis had, it was worth it.”

“These two have been through a lot together. They’ve created some of the most amazing stories, brought two families together. They’ve made us laugh, cry and question why we put up with them. But they’ve been there together for the long haul.”

“There are so many more moments we could share with you, so many stories to tell, but we just don’t have time. I’m sure you’ll learn more about their amazing love story as the night goes on.”

“They’ve had this saying, I’m sure you heard it in their vows. That they are each other’s forever and always, and I have never been so sure of something before, but they really are forever and always.” As Gemma and Lottie shared off little speeches, the slideshow went through many pictures of the past few years together.

The pictures showed them on their first holiday together, their first Christmas and all their birthdays. It showed random selfies that they had taken and pictures from their anniversaries. It showed the picture that they sent to all their friends and family when they got engaged. It showed them planning the wedding, trying on suits, trying cakes, everything.

As more pictures came up, the two of them got more emotional and tearful. They were pressed against eachother squeezing each other’s hand as their sister speech got rounded off.

“So we ask you, for one last time tonight to raise your glass in a toast, to the most beautiful couple with the most beautiful love story ever, Mr and Mr Tomlinson-Styles. To Louis and Harry.” Gemma finished off the speech, everyone raising their glass while dabbing at their eyes. Nearly everyone had tears in their eyes as the manager of the hotel came into the hall.

“We would like to ask you all to step outside while we set up the hall for the party.” Guests left the room in groups and started to mindlessly chatter, but the newlywed couples found their way into a corner as they just whispered sweet nothings to each other, just hiding away from everyone else for a while, living in their own little bubble.

...

“And now for the first dance, Louis and Harry Tomlinson-Styles!” As the DJ for the night announced them, they walked into the hall being greeted by family and friends cheering them and slapping them on the back as they made their way to the dance floor. As they reached the middle, everyone stood around and the lights dimmed down.

“May I have this dance, Mr Tomlinson-Styles?” Louis asked, holding out his hand for Harry to take.

“Why of course, Mr Tomlinson-Styles.” Harry grinned taking his hand. They stood closely together, Louis’ arms around Harry’s neck; Harry’s resting around his waist. A single spotlight rested on them as the song [Never Stop by Safetysuit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGdDC8y6Q4k) came through the speakers.

The two of them started to sway along to the music gently, staring into the other’s eyes.

“I love you so God damn much. I can’t imagine my life with anyone else.”

“Lou, I’m gonna cry again.” Harry huffed out a laugh. “I love you so fucking much.”

_I will never stop losing my breathe, every time I see you looking back at me_

Louis started to hum to the lyrics as tears welled up in his eyes.

“I will never stop choosing you babe, I will never get used to you.” Harry sung into the small space between their lips, a crack in his voice from how much he had been crying. A sob came from Louis’ mouth as the music picked up.

_You still get my heart racing._

Their lips came together. They tasted of tears, but there was too much love there to even care. They swayed in the middle of the dance floor, kissing each other deeply, all their love for each other coming through in that one kiss. Harry had to pull back because of how overwhelmed he was. They had practically come to a halt as the music slowed down.

“You are my forever Harry.”

“And you are my always Louis.”

As the song came to an end they wrapped their arms tightly around eachother, pressing their faces into the other’s neck. The guest behind them all cheered for them as the couple regained their emotions and dried off their eyes. As the song changed, the guests all piled onto the dance floor. Anne came up to Louis and stole him away from Harry. When Louis turned round to look at Harry, he was already taken by his own mum.

“Sorry for interrupting, but I would like to dance with my son-in-law.”

“It would be an honour. Mum.” Louis laughed as he took a hold of Anne’s hand and started to dance with her.

“Oh God, no. You are not referring to me as mum.” She shook her head, before her eyes softened. “I really want to thank you Louis. I know I did in the little speech earlier, but I want to thank you again. Thank you for coming into our lives, for agreeing to go on a date with him. And for wanting to still see him after he spilled wine over himself. Everything that you have done together, I’ve seen how it’s made the two of you stronger as a couple. You have really lightened up his life. You make him smile and laugh in a way that not even I know how. Thank you for falling in love with my son, I couldn’t ask for a greater son-in-law.” Louis stopped dancing and pulled Anne in for a hug.

“Thank you for being the amazing mother you are to him and for letting me be in your lives. I couldn’t ask for a better mother-in-law.” Louis whispered into her shoulder, loud enough for her to hear. Anne wrapped her arms round him as the two had their own little moment.

Across the floor Jay and Harry were having a similar moment.

“You’ve made him so happy Harry, he would always complain about never falling in love, never found the one. But he found you, and I couldn’t be happier that you did. You’re perfect for each other. You have graced our lives and lifted them up. You are amazing with the girls as well, and I just know both you and Louis will make amazing fathers one day, whenever you decide for that to happen. I can’t wait to learn more and more about you two as your lives go on. Thank you so much Harry, just for loving him.”

“Oh Jay, what’s with the Tomlinson family making me cry. Thank you, for accepting me and for letting me into your lives. I love you all so much.”

“Oh come down here you giant and give your mother in law a hug.” Harry sobbed a little as he gave Jay the biggest hug that was possible. Once the song had finished, Louis was at his side.

“Hey there husband.”

“Oh hey!” Louis grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bar.

“We’ve done the important things of the night, now we’re going to get hammered. We’re the grooms we get as many free drinks as we want!”

“Cheers to that!” The bartender hand them over two glasses of wine which they chimed together before downing as much as they could.

“Woo! That’s strong.” Louis’ face contorted as though he had bitten into a lemon.

“Well you just downed half the glass silly.” Louis grinned, finishing off the rest of his glass along with Harry. As the night went on they had more and more glasses of wine until they were positively tipsy. So tipsy in fact they were borderline drunk, but they were good at controlling themselves. Well, kind of. Niall had to separate them at one point because they started grinding in the middle of the dance floor.

“There are children there! For God’s sake, how much have you had to drink?” Niall stood there in disbelief at the giggling couple in front of him. You wouldn’t believe they were in their mid twenties and had just gotten married. They looked like the young couple that had fallen in love many years ago.

“I don’t know about one or two or five.” Louis giggled into Harry’s shoulder as he slurred out his answer. Niall sighed as he rolled his eyes.

“Just, go talk to some guests and stay away from the dance floor. You’re cutting your cake in about ten minutes remember.”

“Oh my God, there’s cake here? Harry they have cake!”

“Oooooh I hope its chocolate! Will there be ice cream? Niall tell me, is their ice cream?” Harry grabbed onto Niall’s shoulders, a look of panic in his eyes. Niall shook off his hold and pushed the two of them in the direction of their work friends.

“I don’t know, now go!” Louis and Harry stumbled over to the group of people, who all cheered and started to congratulate them.

“This is my husband. His name is Harry Tomlinson-Styles. I married him today.” Louis slurred out to the group, who all shook their heads when they realised how much the two of them must have had to drink.

“And this small human is my husband and his name is Louis Tomlinson-Styles. You can’t have him, he’s mine.” The next ten minutes included them repeating the same thing to every guest that they came across. They kept stumbling over their feet and giggling into each other’s ears as they told random stories that didn’t make sense.

“Would the two grooms like to make their way over to the back of the room; it’s time to cut the cake.” The DJ spoke into the microphone, turning down the music. The guests all made their way over as Louis jumped onto Harry’s back.

“Onward husband, it is cake time!” Harry galloped towards the back of the hall, everyone laughing at them.

“Are you sure you two are even coherent enough to hold a knife, I don’t know if I would trust them.” Zayn said to the manager. He looked genuinely worried that the two of them would hurt eachother.

“We’ll be fiiiiiiiine.” Louis brushed past them, taking the knife. Harry stood behind him, resting his hand over Louis’ as they held the knife over the bottom tier of the cake. Their cake was a three tier red velvet cake with white icing. The photographer took pictures of them as they slowly cut into the cake.

The guests cheered as the couple smiled at each other. They cut a slice and Louis grabbed it in his hand before turning round to smash it into Harry’s face, rubbing it over his mouth and cheeks. Harry gasped and starred wide eyed at Louis.

“Oh, it’s on little one.” Harry grabbed the remains of the slice that Louis had cut and done the same thing to him. The cake ended up all over Louis’ face and in his hair. Instead of retaliating Louis just laughed as he licked as much cake off his own face as he could. The photographer was still taking photos and Gemma was filming it, making sure that the newlyweds wouldn’t forget this moment.

“Here let me help you.” Harry said leaning down to lick some of the cake off Louis’ face. He hummed, enjoying the taste as he licked some more off.

“Hey, I want some!” Louis grabbed Harry’s face and started to lick his face as well. It didn’t take long for their cake covered mouths to meet and they started to make out, completely oblivious to their guests. It wasn’t till Harry leaned down and grabbed Louis’ ass that Liam intervened.

“Okay! Let’s go get you two cleaned up!” He pulled them apart and steered them towards the bathroom, helping them clean off the cake on their faces and in their hair. Once they finished Liam made them drink a glass of water each, before letting them back in to the party.

The rest of the night included eating cake and food from the buffet, dancing with family and friends, chatting and enjoying the feel of being married and being with eachother. When it neared midnight, guests started to leave, Louis and Harry making sure to thank them for coming.

By time it was half past midnight the only people left were Louis, Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn. The couple were dancing one last dance, seeming to have sobered up a bit. The other three were smiling at them watching as they just talked and gave eachother small kisses. When the song finished, the DJ turned off the system and started to pack up. He congratulated them as he left, Louis thanking him for playing.

“Well lads, looks like our night is over. Thank you so much for everything. Not just today but for bringing us together. We couldn’t thank you enough, or repay you.” Louis said hugging Harry to his side.

“Seeing you two be happy is enough repayment for us.” Liam said. The other two agreed as they all made their way to the elevator. The other three got off at their floor, hugging the couple goodbye. As Louis and Harry got to their floor Louis pulled him out the lift.

“Come on hubby, our night isn’t officially over just yet.” Louis winked pulling him into their room.

...

They lay in bed, tangled up in each other’s bodies and the blankets on the king sized bed. They were facing each other, speaking with just their eyes. Harry’s fingers walked up Louis’ hips as Louis caressed his cheek, brushing the hair out of his face. Louis rested his hand on his cheek, his eyes filling up with tears again.

“You’ve made me the happiest man that could ever live on this earth. I love you so much, and I will never stop loving you. Even when I’m dead, I’ll still love you. I can’t wait to start the rest of our lives, to start this new chapter. I can’t wait to spend every waking minute knowing I’m married to you. You are the only thing I will ever need in my life Harry, and as long as I have you then I’m the king of the world. You’re my one and only Harry. I really, really fucking love you.”

Louis watched as the tears fell from Harry’s eyes and down his cheeks. He caught one on his thumb just before it reached Harry’s lips. Harry pushed on Louis’ shoulder making him fall onto his back. Harry hovered over him, and leant down to kiss him deeply. Louis’ hands roamed over Harry’s back and gripped onto his hair as they slowly and sloppily made out.

Their bodies and lips fell in sync with each other. Each kiss to their lips still feeling like the first time. Every touch feeling like they didn’t already know their bodies like the back of their hand. Harry pulled back, resting his forehead onto Louis’. He kissed him one last time before rolling onto his side again. They both had tears in their eyes, not being able to control it.

“I never thought I would fall in love so deeply you know? I always imagined it but this doesn’t come close to it. I just, I can’t get over how much I love you. I knew early on that you were the one; I knew it would be me and you against the world. I never expected it to feel so good. I never expected to be so over the top in love with someone that I wanted to tell every stranger about you. I know things will be rocky, things always are and we aren’t perfect people. But we are perfect together. We have a love that can’t be broken. I’m so happy I got to have you as my one and only Louis, I love you so much.” The two of them were in tears again as they wrapped themselves together even tighter. Pressed together from head to toe, they let the tears fall silently. Louis opened his mouth to whisper into Harry’s ear.

“You know you’ll be my forever.”

“And you’ll be my always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it aaaah I loved writing it! 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr at miniature-lou if you feel like it, we can scream together, it'll be great :D


End file.
